supercorp prompts
by lizzington.life
Summary: this is my collection of supercorp prompts. I found most of the prompts on tumblr. ( different ratings K-M, you will find it above the chapter )
1. Chapter 1

**Flying**

 **Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **rating** : K or T

 **disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : hi excuse my grammar but English isn't my first language and i have no beta reader. I am still at season 1, so I don't know if it's the best idea to start writing right now but let's give it a try. Oh and Lena knows Kara is supergirl.

 **Note 2:** that's a collection of supercorp prompts, I found on tumblr. The ranting will change but you'll always find the individual rating at the beginning.

you can also always leave prompts, if you want to.

 **Prompt** : Lena is scared of flying except when she is with Kara.

Lena Luthor is the CEO of L-corp. That's the reason why she always has to attend some boring meetings with some old guys who were trying to bring her down.

She'll have a meeting in Portland tomorrow and because that's about one thousand kilometers away, she has to fly. She has a lot of money so it's no problem for her, to use a private jet. The problem however is that's she's terrified of flying. Whenever she had to go on a plane she always got a panic attack and started crying. But of course no one knew about that, not even her girlfriend. It's Lena Luthor after all.

So at this moment she was sitting in her jet, already scared for it to finally move. They still had about one hour left before their take off and Lena tried her best to distract herself.

She started playing a stupid phone game, Kara recommended. It's about some candy and a fairy. Kara is such a dork. But she loves that dork.

' Hey Kar. We're about to take off now '

' Okay, love you Lee. Have a safe flight! '

She smiled, put her phone back into her pocket and the plane started.

xxx

Two days later.

She opened their apartment door with a heavy sigh. The door flung open and Kara turned and stood from the couch and hurried towards her. Not even a second later Lena had her arms full of her. Kara hugged her tightly around the neck and buried her head in her neck. Lena chuckled and put her own arms around her middle.

They stood like that for some time before Kara pulled her further into their apartment. They found their place on the same spot where Kara sat only minutes before. She pulled Lena onto her lap and encircled her in her arms. Lena pressed herself as close to Kara as possible.

"Hey Lee, you wanna go flying with me? It's a beautiful night, it's not too cold. We could go stargazing."

Lena immediately panicked and pushed herself off her girlfriend. "No, no! We should just watch a movie"

As soon as the words left her mouth she could see the hurt written over Kara's face.

" Okay ... " she tried to get up but Lena held her back. "No wait please." Kara looked at her, signaling her to continue " It's not like I am don't care about your interests. It's just that i already flew today" , she lied.

"You sure that's what that is about?" Kara teased her.

Lena sighed dramatically and fell back into Kara's lap. I should probably just tell her.

"Well I wasn't honest with you. The truth is I am afraid of flying." She started shyly. "I don't know why, but I am always afraid that it will crash and then I would die. Only the thoughts about flying makes me cry. I always get panic attacks while I am on a plane. I would love to fly with you to see the stars or feel the fresh air against my skin but I don't think I can do it."

Kara's eyes welled up with tears as she listened to Lena's story. "No don't cry Babe." Lena calmed her down.

"Why did you never tell me? I would have helped you and I would have never suggested it." came her sad reply.

Lena made sure Kara was alright before they cuddled up on the couch. They sat in a comfortable silence. "Hey Kar?" The blonde looked down at her girlfriend. "Could we ... could we maybe try it?" Kara grinned at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

xxx

"Lee, are you sure? I don't want to force you into something you don't feel comfortable with."

"Yeah don't worry." Lena tried to convince her even though she was shaking. "I promise you I will never drop you. Not in a million years. I will protect you and I will keep you safe." Lena's heart melted at that.

"You can open your eyes now, you know?" , Kara chuckled. She kept her promise and held Lena as tight as possible. She slowly opened one eye and peeked around. There were tons of stars sparkling and shining. She let out a gasp and opened her other eye. She quickly forgot that they were flying at all because she chose to concentrate on the stars or on Kara.

As Kara noticed her girlfriend's calm heartbeat she smiled to herself.

They spent about one hours flying around, stargazing and touching the sea.

Once they landed, Lena grinned from ear to ear. "Kara that was truly amazing!"

"Told you" Kara laughed and picked her up. She pressed her lips to Lena's and moaned into her mouth as their tongues met. Lena didn't even realize that Kara flew them over to their bedroom before she was softly pushed onto the mattress.

The kissed quickly grew more passionate and their hands roamed over the other ones body. Kara pulled Lena's blouse off to kiss her bare skin. She dropped a sweet kiss onto her stomach and caressed her skin with her hands.

Next was Kara's shirt so Lena could feel her skin on hers as well. She kissed along Kara's jaw to her neck.

xxx

"Oh god I love you Kara" Lena said breathlessly and pulled Kara on top of her to hold her. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, burying one hand into her hair.

"I love you too, Lee"

They were tangled into each other's arms as they calmly fell asleep.

After that night they kinda developed a routine. Kara started to take Lena flying with her as often as possible. By doing that Lena's fear got a lot better. She was still scared to go onto a plane but whenever she was with Kara she felt completely safe. Whenever she flew with Kara she felt totally at ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scared**

 **Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **Rating** : K or T

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : hi excuse my grammar but English isn't my first language and i have no beta reader. Hope you'll enjoy it! Fluff, fluff, fluff.

 **Prompt** : imagine your otp watching a horror movie and trying to pretend not to be scared during and after the movie (from tumblr)

 _Why did I agree to that?_

„Because you love spending time with your best friend," Lena grinned.

„Did I really say that out loud," Kara asked embarrassed.

The raven-haired reassured her, the movie would be fine and that they could also order food. So Kara accepted because ' _Yes Kara we can also order Potstickers_.'

So once the food arrived, and they were comfortable on the couch, Lena's head rested against Kara's shoulder and the blondes arm was wrapped around her middle, they started the movie. After Kara told her that she's never seen a horror movie before, Lena insisted that they have to watch _the silence of the lambs_ because that's a horror movie for starters.

Kara had borrowed her one of her Pajamas, a pink one with little yellow dots. The blonde wore a baby blue one with purple hearts. Their feet were also covered in some fluffy socks and by the time the movie started, Kara basically sat on Lena's lap.

Lena didn't mind though. She enjoyed being so close to the younger woman.

As soon as the first scary scene started, the blonde buried her head in Lena's neck. "Hey you're not scared of horror movies right, _supergirl_?, " Lena chuckled.

"Nah I am not, " she laughed nervously but laid her head back against the other woman's chest. Lena smirked to herself and pulled her closer.

Kara tried to distract herself during the whole movie. At the beginning she just ate most of her potstickers, enjoying her beloved food. But after the next scene she focused on Lena's steady heartbeat and her warmth.

"Focus on the movie, Kar," the raven - haired chuckled again and attempted to turn her around. Kara just groaned and hide her face in the fabric of Lena's pj's, well actually _Kara's_ pj's.

Since it was their weekly sleepover, Lena was supposed to stay over. Normally they would watch at least three movies but today Kara wasn't really interested in watching another one after _the silence of the lambs_. So they decided to call it a night.

Other than Kara, Lena was fast asleep in the guest room. Kara was still wide awake in her own room, too scared to actually go to bed. When she got a panic attack because she thought Clarice Starling sat on the chair in her room she lost it and slipped out of her bed.

She made her way around the corner towards the guest room where her friend stayed in and opened the door quietly. But apparently not quite enough.

The older woman opened her eyes and looked confused for a second before she spotted Kara, leaning against the door frame. She rolled her eyes and lifted the covers. Kara ran towards her and plopped onto the bed.

The blonde immediately rolled herself into Lena's side. She chuckled and wrapped one arm around Kara's back while tangling the other one in soft golden curls.

"Don't worry Kar, I'll protect you from the Monsters," Lena said kindly and pulled her closer

The younger woman sighed contently and nuzzled her head into her hair. "Goodnight Kara," Lena kissed her hair. "Night Lee."

Kara immediately fell asleep, wrapped into strong arms who held her firmly in place. The other one chuckled again and closed her eyes as well.

xxx

It was the sunlight dancing across her face which woke the CEO in the morning. She felt a weight across her middle. The blonde had her arm around her middle and one of her legs laid firmly on top of hers. She chuckled silently. Ever since their very first sleepover she found herself in exact that position whenever they shared a bed. Which happened more than once. Not like she was complaining, no she loved to cuddle with her best friend.

Lena untangled herself and went to Kara's kitchen. She started to make some pancakes with blueberries, _their favorite_. Once she was done she went back to the guest room to wake the sleeping blonde.

She couldn't stop staring at her best friend as she took her beauty in. The soft, blonde curls covering her face, the perfect lips. A big smile spread across her own face as she watched her.

Not a second later she sat on the bed again and stroked her face with her thumb. The blonde stirred in her sleep and two ocean blue eyes fluttered open.

"G'morning," Kara said hoarsely.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Lena replied with a big smile on her face.

"Feeling any better today?," she teased.

"Haha," Kara said sarcastically.

Lena attempted to pull Kara out of bed but failed miserably. The blonde just groaned and closed her eyes again. "Are you going to stand up or do I have to eat all the delicious pancakes by myself?," the ravens - haired laughed as Kara's eyes flew open once more, and she basically jumped out of bed.

"Mhhh these are really delicious, you know?," Kara said while eating her third pancake. Lena just laughed again and they finished eating their breakfast.

"Btw next time you just want to cuddle with me, you can just ask," Lena teased her again as they stepped out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kara Danvers and ice cream**

 **Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **Rating** : M or T

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : hi excuse my grammar but English isn't my first language and i have no beta reader. Hope you'll enjoy it! Fluf and smut.

 **Prompt** : imaging your otp get into a stupid argument over the best ice cream flavor at an ice cream parlor. After arguing for a good 5 minutes person 3 yells "Get a room, will ya" awkward sexual tension.

x

" _Get a room, will ya"_

It should have been an easy task. Go in there, get some ice, hold hands and leave the ice cream parlor. _Expect it wasn't easy._

They walked into the parlor, holding hands and already discussing which ice cream flavors they should get. Lena promised her girlfriend to buy her an ice cream cane with at least four different flavors, which got her even more excited to go to an ice cream parlor. _Of course_ Kara loved ice cream.

Kara dropped her hand as soon as she saw all the ice cream in front of them. The blonde let out a squeak of excitement and beamed at her girlfriend.

Lena shook her head in amusement and rejoined their hands as she stepped closer. She put an arm around Kara's middle and rested her chin on her shoulder. The younger woman pressed her back firmly to her front and melted further into her.

Lena peered over Kara's shoulder to look at all the different ice cream flavors.

"Hey there, what can I get you?, " a young woman asked them from behind the counter. Kara got even more excited and Lena just rolled her eyes.

"You know, you're such a dork."

"But you love me anyways," Kara pouted. Lena smiles and kissed her hair.

The woman cleared her throat and brought them back to reality. "Oh excuse us, we haven't decided yet," Lena answered with a small smile. The blonde grasped her hand and pulled her around.

The thing about Lena and ice cream is, Lena doesn't really care about it as long as there are _Chocolate Chip Cookie_ and _Blueberry yogurt_.

The thing about Kara and ice cream is, Kara loves every flavor and wants to have all of them at once.

"Do you know what you want?," Lena asked her with a bright smile. "Hm ... I have some ideas," the blonde answered flirtatious. "I mean ice cream, dork." Lena laughed and hit her arm playfully.

"I would like to have Chocolate Chip Cookie and Blueberry yogurt," Lena told the young woman and looked back over to her girlfriend who seemed slightly shocked.

"No she doesn't!, " Kara's sudden scream startled both women, and she mumbled a quick 'sorry'.

The woman behind the counter stopped in her tracks and looked at them expectant. But they both ignored her, too lost in each other's eyes. Lena's eyes darkened as she leaned closer, so they were only inches apart. "Do you mind telling me why I am not getting my favorite ice cream flavors," Lena asked half amused and half serious.

"You have to be kidding me, right? They can't be your favorites!"

"What are you going to do about that Mrs Danvers," she asked challenging. "You have to try something else, please Lena." There was that adorable pout again. Lena arched an eyebrow "Lena! I'm not going to sleep with you tonight," Kara added with a smirk to which Lena gasped in shook.

"You wouldn't dare," Lena called out in shook. "Wanna find out? ," came the innocent reply.

Lena's jaw dropped open as Kara let her hand slipped under the hem of her blouse and withdrew it as soon as her fingertips hit Lena's soft skin. And then she turned around and walked back over to figure out which four flavors she should choose.

"So what is Mrs _eat my ice cream flavors or I won't come to bed with you tonight_ 's suggestion?" Kara smirked at that and pulled her closer, so Lena would have a better look.

"Well you definitely have to try _Cookies and Cream, Cherry Chocolate, Mint Chocolate Chip and Bananasplit_."

"First of all, no. I hate mint and I don't want cherry either," Lena started to complain. Kara looked offended and began to pout again. "No Kara."

"Yes Lena," Kara tried again. "I know you can't sleep without me by your side, I know you, Lena. So you better try my favorite ice cream flavors."

Kara's eyes darkened as she steeped closer, into Lena's private space. Lena could feel Kara's breath on her lips, and she was pretty sure her eyes were just as dark as Kara's by now.

"You sure about that, Kara," Lena teased her.

They glared at each until Lena couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Kara's hair and pulled her closer to crush their lips together.

Kara moaned as Lena's lips took hers with bruising amount of force. Lena's tongue forced its way into Kara's mouth. Kara's hands found Lena's skin once again, and she started to caress the soft skin. That caused Lena to moan again and deepen the kiss.

They continued to kiss like this for another minute.

" _Oh for Gods shake. Get a room, will ya?_ " The woman behind the counter tried to look away as quickly as possible.

They both separated, but stayed close and blushed deeply.

 _It should have been an easy task. Go in there, get some ice, hold hands and leave the ice cream parlor. Expect it wasn't easy._

xxx

They left the ice cream parlor shortly after their making out session. Kara's hand firmly in Lena's.

"We are never getting ice cream again," Lena said after they reached a bench in a nearby park.

"What no, Lena no." Kara tries to pout again but Lena simply rolled her eyes and started to unpack one of their five bags.

Lena bought all the flavors to make Kara happy. She would never admit that, but she'd do everything to make Kara happy.

And at the end of the day Lena had a new favorite ice cream flavor. _Mint Chocolate Chips._


	4. Chapter 4

**thunderstorm and scared Lena**

 **Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : hi i still have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Hope you'll enjoy it! Angst and lots of fluf.

 **Prompt** : your otp is cuddling during a thunderstorm.

 **Btw:** I really think you wanted me to write Kara being afraid of thunderstorms but yes I chose Lena.

Lena has always been afraid of thunderstorms. Ever since she was a little girl she got frightened by them. One night she got left alone at their house and an extremely bad thunderstorm happened. She ran to her room, hide herself under her bed and refused to come out again for the next two days. She even refused to eat or drink.

Her dad managed to calm her down on day three. But ever since that day she has locked herself into her bedroom to stay under her covers until the storm passed.

Today was different though. It started as usual, a normal day at L-corp with some boring meetings and phone calls. Kara visited her during her lunch break, to make sure she'll eat something. She even brought her favorite salad, so they spent their whole lunch break together, same as usually. They chatted and laughed together and Lena realized just how much she loved that woman.

Kara left and she returned to her paperwork.

She was so focused on that task, that she barely registered the rain hitting her windows. So when she finally looked up from her work, the sky was covered in dark clouds. And then she heard a sound. The one she has nightmares about ... thunder.

"Damn it!" She whined. She wasn't even aware that it was supposed to _rain_ today but a thunder ... lord.

She had sent Jess home earlier that evening and the older woman gladly accepted. Jess even told her that she would enjoy a nice bath and a movie and then told her boss that she should do the same thing.

But as stubborn as she is, she insisted on finishing her paperwork first. And what started with the paperwork soon lead to Lena replying to every email she received that day.

It's her own fault, that she's trapped in her office, in the middle of a thunderstorm. She already felt the panic raising to her chest as she heard another noise.

 _What now? I can't stay at my office all night._

She whimpered as there's another flash of light and literally jumped as she heard a knock on her balcony door.

Kara was here, wet from the rain, breathless and in her super suit.

She stood there, wearing a small smile, her hair dripping. She obviously flew here and therefore had no umbrella, to protect her from the storm.

Lena realized that she still hadn't opened the door. She stood with a shy smile and went to the door. The moment she unlocked it, she heard another terrifying rumble and started to shake uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, hey I am here now." Kara was by her side in an instant. "I heard your heart rate, so I figured something has to be wrong, right? So I flew here to check on you. Are you hurt? ," Kara asked worried as she started to scan her body with her x-ray version to make sure no one hurt her.

"You didn't have to come over, I am fine," Lena tried to reassure her but of course Kara didn't buy it. She simply stepped closer and pulled the raven-haired into a tight hug. "I know you, you know? We started dating two months ago, and we have been best friends for over three years now, so I know when you're lying." The older woman tried to bury her head in Kara's chest when she heard another noise.

And suddenly it clicked.

"Oh my god you're scared of thunderstorms!" Kara exclaimed.

"I just want to go home, Kara," Lena whined and pulled her closer.

Kara pulled her into her arms and lifted her up, so they both could leave for Lena's apartment. Kara wanted to fly them over but Lena insisted on a cab.

Once they reached their destination, Kara refused to let her out of sight. She picked her up and walked them down the hall, towards the bathroom. The blonde had let her down to fill the tub with water before she started to undress the older woman.

Once they were both undressed, Lena stepped into the tub. Kara followed her and slide into the tub behind her. The blonde started to caress the other one's neck.

xxx

After their bath, Kara lead Lena to the bedroom but excused herself for a second.

Lena plopped onto the middle of her enormous bed, basically _theirs_ now because they decided to spend the nights together shortly after they officially started dating.

There's a loud rumble of thunder and Lena immediately tensed. Kara must've noticed it and rushed back to the bedroom. She handed Lena a cup of hot chocolate and placed her own down on the nightstand besides her, so she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend's middle to pull her closer. Lena relaxed at that touch and melted further into her.

"Please don't leave again," she begged. Her mother would be so disappointed with her because a Luthor never begs. But in that moment she couldn't bring herself to care. She needed to be held and, she needed that person to be Kara.

Kara placed her head onto her shoulder and placed a soft kiss into her hair. "Never."

They both barely registered the next lightning and the following rumble because Lena did as she was told. She started to focus on Kara and not the thunderstorm.

They placed the finished cocoa back on the nightstand and decided, that they'd both need some sleep after their long working day.

Normally Lena's the big spoon, the person who holds Kara the whole night but today the blonde took that position to comfort her girlfriend. Once they were settled in, Kara wrapped her arms around the dark-haired woman again and Lena sighed contently.

Lena drifted asleep soon after but Kara stayed awake to make sure her girlfriend wouldn't get scared again.

From that day on, Kara never left Lena's side ever again during a thunderstorm and Lena finally began to overcome her fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Persy**

 **Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **Rating** : K or T

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : hi i still have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Hope you'll enjoy it! Lots of fluff

 **Prompt** : imagine your otp going to a petting zoo. Person A loves animals but Person B is afraid to pet them.

Lena loves Kara that's why she planed to take her to a petting zoo for their date. She planed it all out. First they will go to the zoo and then Lena is going to take Kara to her favorite Chinese restaurant. The only problem however is, that Lena never visited a zoo, and she's afraid.

But she couldn't cancel it anymore because her girlfriend was already super excited to pet all the animals. And who would want to disappoint Kara Danvers?

So there she was, in the back of her car with Kara by her side. Lena entangled their fingers nervously and started to play with the zipper of her L-corp hoodie. The blonde gave her hand a little squeeze and Lena gave her a small smile in return.

The ride to the petting zoo was quite, but it wasn't the awkward kind of silence, it was the comfortable kind of silence. They were both lost in their own thoughts, their hands still joined.

Kara already struggled to decide if they should go to the sheep or the donkey first.

Lena was still afraid to pet an animal for the first time. Well she already petted a cat or a dog but nothing else.

"Hey there, you okay, Lee? ," Kara squeezed her hand again and gave her a big smile, her typical Kara Danvers smile.

Lena gave her a shy nod and leaned her head onto the blonde's shoulder. She wrapped one arm around Kara's back while bringing the other one to the younger woman's cheek to caress the soft skin.

Kara wrapped both her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her even closer and pressed a kiss into the other one's hair.

xxx

Kara led them to the entrance, Lena's hand warm in hers. She was already bouncing before they even reached the entrance.

Lena on the other side wasn't and Kara noticed that. "Lee?"

"Yes," she looked up to her girlfriend.

"If you don't feel well, we can go home, you know, right?" Kara told her a bit disappointed.

The raven-haired just rolled her eyes and pulled her inside.

"Lee, I'm going to go to the vending machines to buy some food, so we can feed the animals. I will be back in a minute," before Lena even had the chance to reply, Kara walked away.

As soon as she was left alone, two big donkeys and some goats approached her. Lena took some steps backwards, until she stumbled and fell to the ground. One of the donkeys looked down at her and started licking her fave.

"Hey Lee, look! I got the- " Kara stopped in the middle of the sentence, the words died in her throat. She couldn't help herself as she started to laugh. "Oh my _laughter_ god!" Kara laughed so hard, her stomach began to hurt and some tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Stop laughing Kara, they want to eat me. You can't let them eat me," Lena exclaimed half shocked and seriously not amused at all.

"No, no they _like_ you Lee. Look," Kara grabbed her hand and pulled her up "you have to let him sniff you and then you can pet him," she said as she helped Lena holding her hand correctly, so the donkeys could sniff her. "Ew what is it doing," Lena squeaked in shook, when one of them started to bite her gently.

Kara started to laugh again and even if the situation was serious for Lena, she could still admire the beauty of her girlfriend. The way she tilted her head back, the way her eyes lit up and the way the little sounds which escaped her mouth made her heart flutter.

So Lena smiled as well.

"It's a she and now let's go they even have alpacas, ponies and baby rabbits. Baby rabbits, Lena! We have to see them, we can even give them some carrots," Kara beamed at her as she wrapped her fingers around Lena's and pulled her towards the alpacas.

xxx

"And, what so you think?"

"Okay yeah, they're pretty cute," Lena admitted. Kara had taken a few minutes to carefully select a kind rabbit, before she finally picked one and placed it on Lena's lap. It's a grey rabbit with brown eyes. Its paws are white and still pretty small. The person who owns the petting zoo, told them that the rabbit's called 'Persey' and it's only one month old.

Lena immediately fell in love with the small creature, sitting in her lap. She started to stroke him carefully, not to hurt Persey. He seemed to enjoy it quite as much as Lena did.

Kara quickly reached for her phone and snapped some pictures to send them to Lena, Alex and Maggie. "Go sit beside her, I can take some pictures of both of you," the owner kindly offered.

Of course Kara used the picture of both of them as a new lock screen. The picture showed them both with bright smiles on their faces, Lena held the rabbit in her arms and Kara's head laid on top of Lena's shoulder.

After they said their goodbyes to both, the owner and the animals, Kara entangled their fingers again and led them to the nearby Chinese restaurant. They got their usual order, Kara an extra large box of potstickers and Lena some noodles and a salad.

xxx

"It wasn't so bad back there, was it," Kara asked with an arched eyebrow. They were on their walk back to Lena's apartment because they decided to watch a movie and spend the night together. "Well the donkeys were a bit special, you know," Lena laughed and put one arm around Kara's middle.

"Well maybe you should have told me that you never petted an animal before, so we could have done something else," Kara teased her. The raven haired just chuckled and pulled her down. Kara could feel Lena's breath, hitting her lips. She untangled their hands, so she could cup Kara's cheeks as she leaned closer.

Lena's lips are still soft, despite the chill outside and when she sighed into the kiss, Kara melted even further into the touch.

They pulled away at the same time, eyes still closed and foreheads pressed against each other's. Kara still couldn't believe that she's able to call this wonderful woman right in front of her, _hers_.

"Mine," the blonde mumbled against Lena's lips as she pulled in for another kiss.

"Yours," Lena replied breathlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

**wisdom teeth**

 **Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **Rating** : K or T

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : hi i still have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Hope you'll enjoy it! My first attempt of a funny oneshot. That's highly inspired by "wisdom teeth removal video by Brooklyn and Bailey". You have to watch it, it's hilarious.

 **Prompt** : Person A is terrified of the dentist and Person B is forcing them to go. ( This is super funny if your otp has a dominant and the dominant is the one who is scared of the dentist )

"Kara, love. I don't want to go. I mean what's the point? Why do we even have them? We don't need them for anything and it's not like they're bothering me. So why on hell should I let her remove them? Kara that's-"

"Okay shh you! Normally I am the one who starts to ramble whenever possible. Look they'll only remove two of your wisdom teeth, it's not that big," Kara interrupted her and earned herself a light slap on her for arm.

"Well _you_ don't have to die," Lena began to pout, well she _tried_ to. "Stop overacting, Lee. We'll even go to this new restaurant tomorrow that one which sells this kale thing." Kara put her shoes and coat on, before holding Lena's one out for her to take. After they were dressed, Kara pulled her groaning girlfriend out of the apartment.

xxx

"Kara, love. I am nervous," Lena admitted and laid her head onto Kara's shoulder. The blonde smiled at her and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Lena moaned softly as she felt Kara's soft lips on hers. Then it's over far too soon for Lena's liking.

"Hi I am doctor Shepherd, and we're going to remove your wisdom teeth today. Do you have any questions left or can we start? ," the doctor who just entered introduced herself.

"No-no I think we can start now," Lena gulped before she turned to Kara. "You're going to be here when I wake up, right?"

"Of course Lee. Now go, everything will be fine." Kara chuckled softly. Lena always teased her because she's afraid of thunderstorms, so she was kinda glad to find out that Lena's also scared of something. When she told her last week, Kara had to promise her every day that she'll come with her. Not that she minded, though. She would go everywhere with Lena.

xxx

"I can't 'peek," Lena tried to mumble.

"Hey there beautiful, can't speak huh," Kara began to laugh.

"Dnt make me laugh ... it hurts!"

"Hey sweetie, let me take these out of your mouth," doctor Shepherd said as she removed the gauze from her mouth. " 'ank you," Lena chuckled before she turned serious again "don't call me that. Only my girlfriend s'allowed to."

"Sorry Mrs. Luthor." The female chuckled and left them to themselves.

Suddenly some thick tears left her eyes, and she started to cry. "My mouth feels'weird."

Kara walked to her side and took one of her hands before she replied "that's because you just had surgery darling."

"But why, s'there something wrong with me? What if there's a hole in my mouth," the dark haired whined. "Lena, you're perfectly fine but let me see your mouth." After Kara reassured her that she didn't have a hole in her mouth, she calmed a bit down.

"Hold still," the raven-haired sniffed. "I'm not moving darling."

"Yes you are, everythin's movin.." Kara got a tissue and gently whipped the tears away.

"Ka, I wanna have food." After Kara told her she can't, she started crying even more and decided to get up to get some food on her own. The blonde just laughed at her small attempt to leave the bed and told her if she lays down now, she'll rub her back.

Once the nurses said they could go, Kara carried her outside, into a waiting cab. She slid in besides her girlfriend, so she'll be able to hold her. Kara pulled her sobbing girlfriend into a hug, a blanket tightly wrapped around her. "I want to have a teddy bear," Lena whined again.

"Babe we don't have a teddy bear."

"But I want one!"

"Well I'll get you a teddy bear," Kara chuckled as Lena smiled at her, the gauze nearly falling out of her mouth.

xxx

"Carry me upstairs," Lena asked tiredly. "Always love."

As soon as Lena's head hit the pillows, she fell asleep, too exhausted from all the crying. Kara just chuckled to herself and slide into bed behind her. She wrapped one arm around her girlfriend and tangled the other one in Lena's hair.

 _Two days later_

"I'm home," Kara called as she entered the apartment.

She carried the heavy stuffed animal in one hand and the take out from the new restaurant in the other hand. She placed the teddy bear down on the couch and carried the take out to the dining table. "What's that? Aren't you a bit old for such a big teddy bear, love?" the raven-haired started to tease her as she unpacked the food. "You got that delicious salad!"

"Well _I_ am, but seems like you aren't" she laughed as she saw Lena's confused face "you wouldn't stop begging me to buy you a teddy bear, so I promised to buy you one, and I am someone who keeps their promises. So here's your teddy bear." Kara smiled and gave the stuffed animal to Lena.

"Arg what else did I do? Why am I so embarrassing," Lena groaned while they both sat down and started eating.

"You're not. I think you were kinda cute," Kara smiled at her and put one hand above Lena's.

 **Note** : sorry that's trash


	7. Chapter 7

**stronger together**

 **Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **rating** : K or T

 **disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : English still isn't my first language and i have no beta reader. And idk but that's probably bad af.

 **Prompt** : Kara and Lena are sleeping in their bed. Kara wakes up from a nightmare of something tragic that happened years ago. She starts to cuddle up to Lena. The dream is too much and Kara starts to cry and wakes her up. Lena holds Kara.

She missed her family terribly, her father Zor-El, her mother Alura and her aunt Astra. The only way for her to see them was in her dreams. That happened nearly every night, sometimes it would be a happy memory of Astra and her playing hide and seek. She loved that memory. But there were also nightmares. These dreams always started happy, she either played with Kal-El or Alura but then the memories suddenly changed. She always woke up shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face, but she never told anyone.

But Lena knew.

Sometimes Kara kicked her or started screaming in her sleep. Lena would always pull her in her arms to comfort her. She never minded the screaming or kicking, all she cared about was that Kara was safe.

Today was one of these nights. They moved in together a few weeks ago, after they realized they wanted to spend every free minute together. Lena left work early today, so they could watch a movie and order takeout. It was Kara's turn to pick a movie and of course she picked a disney movie, so they ended up watching _Mulan_.

Once they finished the movie and their food, they decided to call it a night and went to bed.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's middle from behind and nuzzled her head into Kara's hair. The blonde melted further into the touch and pressed her back firmly to Lena's front.

xxx

Kara's eyes flew open and her breath fastened. She had to watch them die again. She heard the loud noise of the explosion before the images began to fade away. She stared at the silence as she tried to control her breathing. Before Kara turned around, she wiped her tears away and took a few deep breaths.

She turned in Lena's arms which were still firmly wrapped around her. Kara nuzzled her head into the crock of Lena's neck and the raven haired tightened her hold.

She tried to go back to sleep but as soon as she closed her eyes, the images came back. And this time it was too much.

She tried to swallow the lump of emotions lingering her throat, but the tears started to stream down her face and a sob escaped her.

As her girlfriend stirred in her sleep, she tried to cover her mouth with her hands, but she kept making sounds.

"Hey love, what happened," Lena asked, voice still full of sleep. She unwrapped arms, so she could pull back to look at her properly.

"They-they all died ... and-and I couldn't save them," Kara's voice was full of tears.

Lena pulled her closer again and slid her arms around her, to give her a tight hug and rubbed her back.

When her breathing changed back to normal, Lena began to whisper "I know I can't keep those dreams away from you, nor can I promise you they will end but what I can promise is, that I will ever be there to hold you. You hear me, I will always hold you. And I also know that that isn't much I can do but I will always be there for you." It was way too low for a normal person to hear, but Kara heard every word due to her super hearing.

"You do so much for me, Lee. Even by just holding me and letting me cry, you help me a lot, and I am sorry that I always wake you. You're everything Lena."

"Don't apologize. I love you Kara. _El mayarah_ , right?" Lena smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Kara placed her head back onto Lena's chest, wrapped her arms around her middle and inhaled her scent. She always smelt like vanilla and just like _her_.

"Stronger together. I love you Lee."


	8. Chapter 8

**like what you see?**

 **Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **Rating** : M or T

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : hi i still have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Hope you'll enjoy it! (Little) bit of Smut, skip if you don't like it

 **Prompt** : like what you see?

 **Prompt 2** : you're n-not, um, wearing anything under that, are you?

Today's their typical movie night, Lena will come over to Kara's place, they're going to watch some Disney movies and after that Lena will stay over. Kara always offered her bed to Lena, and she took the couch, but the raven haired always insisted on sharing the bed because ' _no Kara, we're both adults, we can share your bed._ '

And after the day when they shared a few kisses and Lena took her out on a proper date, Kara started to snuggle in bed with her without protesting. They haven't defined whatever they are just yet, but they both know how important they are to each other.

x

 _6 o'clock_. Kara had exactly one hour left, until Lena's going to arrive and Kara already panicked. She couldn't cook, so she just picked some of Lena's favorite salad and some Chinese takeout, on her way home up. She took a quick shower and tried to pick something nice to wear. _Tried_.

 **Kara** : Alex I need your help!

 **Kara** : Alex!

 **Kara** : Help me!

 **Alex** : What happened? Where are you?

 **Kara** : Everything's fine, well kinda. I have movie night with Lena and I don't know what to wear. You need to help.

 **Alex** : Kara! You need to stop scaring me like that.

 **Kara** : Sorry but pleeeaaase

 **Alex** : Just go for the new blouse we bought yesterday. Blue is your color

 **Alex** : oh and have fun with Lena *winky face*

 **Kara** : ewww. Thank you 3

Kara smiled down at her phone while she pulled the blue blouse on. It's the same color as her eyes and Alex insisted on buying it for her. She also put black jeans on before she started to apply some makeup. She wasn't the kind of makeup girl, so she only put some lip gloss and mascara on.

Before she even knew it the hour had passed and there were three soft knocks on her door. "Coming," she called out as she heard Lena's familiar, steady heartbeat. Kara rushed to the door, using her super speed and pulled it open.

All the words she planed to say died in her throat when she looked at Lena. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath was stolen away by the woman in front of her. Her eyes began to roam over Lena's body before she could stop them and her jaw dropped. Lena wore a simple red shirt with a big v-neck, showing her clavicle, which ended barely above her breasts. Her long legs were covered in a pair of black skinny jeans, and she wore matching black heals. Her hair was up in a straight ponytail, showing off her face, and she put on some red lipstick and mascara.

The dark red shirt matched her lipstick and in that moment Kara wanted to kiss her desperately, but she couldn't move a muscle, too fascinated by the sight in front of her.

"Like what you see?" Lena asked with a smirk on her face. Kara felt the heat rising to her face she knew she'd been caught staring, but who could blame her? Lena's just so damn beautiful.

"I erm well ... you're so damn pretty, Lena," Kara whispered, sharing her thoughts. Now it was Lena's turn to blush. She stepped closer and wrapped both of her arms around Kara's middle. The raven haired closed the little space between them ans pressed her lips to Kara's. Hungry kiss, like kissing Kara is all she ever wanted and all that ever mattered.

Kara parted her lips to let Lena's tongue slip inside. Her hands slipped under the hem of Lena's shirt, pulling it out of her jeans, and she started to caress the new exposed skin. Lena moaned into the kiss as Kara's fingertips started to caress a very sensitive spot. She brought her hands up to Kara's hair and tangled them into gold curls which caused the other one to deepen the kiss and to moan as well.

"Well ... you're pretty damn beautiful as well," Lena whispered breathlessly as they pulled away, trying to catch their breath. Kara smiled at her and Lena led them to the couch, pulling Kara onto her lap.

They ate the food in a comfortable silence, Kara on Lena's lap, Lena's arms tightly around her. They shared a few light kisses while they ate and once Lena's salad was gone, she melted further into Kara, breathing in the scent of Kara.

Afterwards they started the movie night with _Up_ and _Monsters, inc_. Kara still sat on Lena's lap after the second movie, the raven haired's arms tightened around her ever so slightly and Kara snuggled in closer.

xxx

Kara woke up about one hour later, the movie was over, and she was curled up on top of Lena. She carefully untangled herself and flew them both to Kara's bedroom.

"Sleep tight, love," Kara murmured into Lena's hair. It was too dark for her to see Lena's small smile.

xxx

Lena was the one who woke up first. She felt a weight around her middle and glanced down to find Kara spooning her, her arm heavily around Lena. She chuckled silently and got up to go to the kitchen, so she could make them some coffee.

Lena wondered how she got so lucky. The movie nights became sort of a ritual for both of them. Kara always got to choose the movie, and most of the time Lena haven't seen it before or sometimes it wouldn't be her first choice, but she doesn't mind. Spending time with Kara was more than enough for her. She loved it how Kara always got excited to tell her some background facts about the movies, they're watching or how she always beamed at the tv-screen whenever something good happened.

"Good morning, Lee," Kara said with a big smile, snapping Lena out of her thoughts. "You're n-not, um, wearing anything under that, are you?" Kara's smile was replaced with a shocked expression. Lena glanced down at herself, she wore an oversized shirt, Kara gave her after the first movie, so she'll get more comfortable, and some way too short panties.

She looked up again and met Kara's eyes. "Well in fact, I _do_ have something under it," Lena laughed as Kara began to blush and turn away. Lena walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Kara and placed her chin on her shoulder. Her hands started to wander under Kara's shirt. She heard a soft moan as she placed an open mouth kiss on Kara's neck. The blonde pressed her back firmly to Lena's front and inhaled her scent.

Lena turned her around, never breaking the contact to her skin, and kissed her softly. Her hands began to roam up and down Kara's back which sent shivers to her body. Kara's hands rested on Lena's lower back, inches above her ass before she moved them and squeezed it gently.

The younger woman broke the kiss and pulled Kara back to bed, the coffee long forgotten.

"Kara?"

"Mhm," blue eyes met green ones.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend," Lena asked anxiously but Kara's eyes just widened, and she let out a strange sound. "Is that a yes, dork?"

"Yes!"


	9. Chapter 9

**christmas**

 **Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : hi i still have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Hope you'll enjoy it!

 **Prompt** : Person 1 is singing Christmas songs in the middle of July just to tick Person 2 off. Person 1 won't shut up until Person 2 kisses them suddenly.

Kara entered Lena's apartment a few moments ago with two take out boxes in her hands and a big smile on her face. "Hey Lee, I got some Italien take out for us," she beamed. Lena stepped aside to let her enter. The blonde placed the boxes on the table and quickly got up again to pull her friend in for a hug.

Kara's hands were placed on Lena's shoulders and the raven haired had her hands on her waist. She nuzzled her head onto the crock of Kara's neck and stayed there just for a moment, to inhale her scent.

In moments like this, she realized that home isn't a place for her. Home is being with Kara.

The blonde is her best friend, and one of her only friends. When she told Lena that she's supergirl, she freaked out and thought she ruined their friendship, but Lena reassured her everything would be fine, and they'll work it out, _together_.

Kara had been so happy about the fact, that Lena still wanted to be her best friend, she insisted on spending more time with Lena. They continued their weekly lunch dates, but they also added weekly movie nights. And both couldn't be any happier.

They ate the take out in silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was very comfortable. After the dinner, they went to Lena's bedroom, to change their clothes to something more comfortable. Lena lend her one of her MIT shirts and some grey sweet pants.

"What about my feet?" Kara looked at her with her best puppy eyes and began to pout. "Where did you learn to pout like that?" Lena sighed dramatically, but gave in after a few seconds. She went back over to her wardrobe and collected a pair of thick socks for her friend.

"Alex taught me, you know," the blonde chuckled and took the socks gratefully.

"What's it about the socks anyways, I thought you were supergirl, and supergirl wouldn't get cold, huh?" Lena started to laugh.

Kara began to pout again. "Yeah _I am_ , but I still like fuzzy socks." The raven haired rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom, to change into some black sweet pants and a green shirt. Kara had already changed into her clothes before the younger woman even had a chance to leave the room.

x

Once she changed, Lena plopped onto the couch right besides Kara, their knees and thighs slightly touching. Instead of pulling away she even leaned closer and placed her head on Kara's shoulder.

The CEO sighed contently as the reporter wrapped her left arm around her shoulder and placed her head on top of hers.

Kara disappeared into the kitchen and let her friend choose the movie. There were some movements in the kitchen and then Lena heard some singing. "Kara darling, what are you even doing in the kitchen?," the younger woman called out. "It's a surprise," Kara exclaimed happily.

"Here," Kara bounced up and down and handed Lena a hot chocolate with cream and some cinnamon. "Kara, I don't want to ruin your mood, but it's July. Don't you think it's a little early for hot chocolate?"

She took one big sip because ' _oh Rao Lena, it's never too early for hot chocolate.'_ She had to admit that Kara's hot chocolate tasted delicious, not even close to anything she ever made. And then she started to sing again.

 _A very Merry Christmas_

 _And a happy new year_

 _Let's hope it's a good one_

 _Without any fear_

Lena groaned, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kara. The blonde gasped in shook and placed the item out of Lena's reach. "What did I do to earn a pillow hitting my face," Kara pretended to be hurt. "Kara, I like you, I really do, and I didn't say anything about the hot chocolate even though it's summer. But Christmas songs? Really?" the raven haired chuckled and hugged her knees.

"But Lee," Kara's pout was back again. "That won't work," the younger woman answered with a laugh and closed her eyes "I can't see you."

They both started to laugh again. Kara wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and put her head onto her shoulder.

They watched the film, _Guardians of the galaxy_ without further interruptions _._ Kara observed Lena, watching the movie she picked. She had a small smile on her face and spoke along whenever her favorite character said something.

Kara rather concentrated on her instead of on the movie, but Lena didn't seem to notice until she began to hum again. This time it wasn't _a very merry Christmas_ , this time she hummed the melody of _all I want for Christmas is you._

At first the CEO tried to ignore it and focus on the movie, but after some time all she heard was Kara's humming. "Kara!," she turned her head and slapped her shoulder lightly "please stop that."

"But Lee, you only said I shouldn't _sing_ them, but I didn't sing," she answered teasingly. "Kara."

But Kara just turned away and started to sing some lines of the song wholeheartedly.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _And I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

„Damn Kara!" Lena's eyes darkened and started to sparkle dangerously. The reporter turned around and looked back at her innocently. "Don't like that song?" The raven haired just glared at her, before her eyes landed on her lips.

That wasn't the first time Lena caught herself, staring at Kara's lips and it also wasn't the first time she wondered how these lips would taste.

The next seconds felt like an eternity for her. She slowly leaned forward, to give Kara an opportunity to back away, but she didn't, so Lena closed the last gap and pressed her lips against Kara's. And _oh_ these lips were so soft. The blonde opened her mouth, to let Lena's tongue enter.

Lena's hands moved on their own and tangled themselves into Kara's hair. The other one placed her hands on her shoulder and pulled her closer. They both pulled away at the same with similar bright smiles on their faces.

„If kissing you is the only way to shut you up, then I can do this all night long," Lena chuckled and pulled in for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **rating** : M

 **disclaimer** : I don't own them

 **Note** : hi as you know english still isn't my first language and all mistakes are mine. Lots of smut and fluff.

 **Prompt** : "You want me to give you your phone/book/item back, make me."

She looked for it everywhere, but it's simply gone.

"What're you doing, Lee," Kara asked as she plopped down onto the couch besides her.

She looked for it everywhere, _except_ in her girlfriend's hands. "Why do you have my iPad? I've looked for it _everywhere_!" Lena exclaimed while she made an attempt to get it back, but Kara simply stood up and stuck her tongue out.

"Hey! It's mine," the raven haired said and tried to pout, well tried but failed miserably and Kara couldn't help herself but laugh at her girlfriend's small attempt of a pout.

"Yeah it is, but I am also yours, sooo I will not give it back right now," Kara chuckled while she got up from where she stood and started to run away. Lena just rolled her eyes, knowing damn well that she won't ever get Kara because she used her super speed, so she didn't even try it. "Darling, please. I really need it, so I can finish work for the day."

Kara walked back over and let herself fall back onto the couch, her legs placed in Lena's lap, but the iPad as far away from her as possible. "Lena, you work way too hard and Jess said you should leave early today which means you shouldn't continue work at home. You also promised me, we would have movie night today and if we don't start within the next few minutes, we won't be able to watch every movie, I picked. Oh, and I am playing that funny game, so I won't give it back," she explained.

Lena turned her head to glare at her. Her eyes had darkened by the time, and she absently bit her lower lip. "Kara," she warned dangerously and if Kara hadn't known her for over three years, she would have probably been scared. But knowing her that well, she knew that the youngest Luthor was just kidding, so she smirked innocently at her and let her eyes drift back to the game.

"You know what? You want me to give you your iPad back, make me," Kara whispered as she finished her current level. She placed the iPad on the couch, out of Lena's reach and scooted closer.

"So you want me to make you give it to me, huh?" the raven haired chuckled and before Kara knew it she was straddling her. Lana took her hands and held them down, knowing Kara would always be stronger but also knowing that she would let her hold them down.

Lena was now sitting on Kara's stomach, smirking down at her while holding both of her hands down. She leaned down, so their lips were only inches apart, and closed the little distance after some tempting seconds. Lena could feel Kara's body react underneath her. The blonde started to move her hips, and tried to move her hands, so she could touch Lena but the younger woman wouldn't let her just yet.

Lena had broken the kiss before Kara could deepen it, wanting to tease her as long as possible. Kara's only response was a big groan. Lena was still straddling her and pulled her up, to wrap her arms around her neck. The dark haired woman slowly started to unbutton Kara's blouse, and started to run her fingers up and down her front. Kara's little sounds were melody for Lena's ears.

She placed some open mouth kisses along her jaw, moaning at the contact with the new exposed skin. One of her hands moved further down Kara's body, reaching the waistband of Kara's jeans.

As soon as Lena allowed her to move her hands, their lips crashed together and the blonde pulled them back down on the couch, Lena on top of her. Kara pulled on her sweater and helped Lena out of it before she hungrily run her hands over her body. Their body's melted together as they tightly held each other. Lena needed more of her girlfriend.

So next was Kara's bra, soon followed by Lena's. Their lips found each other again, in a sweet, longing kiss. Kara could not help but moan into the mouth of the woman in front of her.

„God Kara," Lena whispered breathlessly "take me to the bedroom."

That's all Kara needed. She gently picked her up bridal style and carried her down the hall towards their bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

xxx

„What do you think, do I get my iPad back?" Lena chuckled, trying to catch her breath. Kara's hands were wrapped around her middle, firmly holding her in place and Lena's head laid on Kara's bare chest. „Mhm you might have convinced me. You'll get it back ... tomorrow," Kara smirked and kissed her hair.

 **End note** : It's 11pm, and I am writing my first proper 'making out scene' so don't be so hard, please.


End file.
